El hermoso regalo de ser mamá
by Shizudei
Summary: Como te sentirías al saber que seras mamá, pues Setsuna empieza a meditar sobre el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, al estar ella embarazada... pero al hacerlo recordara recuerdos hirientes y tristes, pero la persona que mas ama estará ahí para apoyarla siempre quererla, comprenderla y sobre todo amarla... este fic participa en el Mini Reto Especial de Mayo de Ladies Kou Oficial.


**EL HERMOSO REGALO DE SER MAMÁ**

 **N/A:** hola, vuelvo aquí con otro fic, no olviden dejar reviews y sus opiniones.

Antes de que se me olvide:

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

" **Este fic participa en el Mini Reto Especial de Mayo de Ladies Kou Oficial"**

Este fic esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Setsuna

Sin más los dejo leer…

* * *

Desde que taiki y yo empezamos a salir luego de su regreso junto a sus hermanos a la tierra y retornar su carrera como cantante, siempre se porto muy caballeroso conmigo, en todo momento siempre procuraba que estuviese bien, ademas que se preocupaba por mi y siempre me decía lo mucho que me amaba.

Un día en medio de su concierto al finalizar su ultima canción que había sido un gran éxito, hablando por el micrófono, solicito que subiera al escenario, así lo hice; una vez ahí se arrodillo ante mi y saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo en la cual contenía un hermoso anillo, luego me dijo una de las mejores cosas que había escuchado en mi vida

-¿te casarías conmigo?

Con lagrimas en los ojos de emoción y alegría, acepte, él puso el anillo en mi dedo, ese era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, me sentí tan feliz, y sabia muy bien que nada podría romper mi felicidad, taiki se levanto y me abrazo, yo solo correspondí al abrazo, como si la vida se me fuera en ello; unimos nuestros labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor, amor que en ese momento inundaba mi corazón, oímos los aplausos de parte de sus hermanos y el publico.

Nuestra boda se realizo seis meses después, donde realmente fueron agotadores y atareados, junto a haruka, michiru y hotaru fuimos a ver el vestido, los ramos de flores, igual que a taiki le ayudaron sus hermanos sobe el traje, lo demás lo organizamos gracias a los organizadores de bodas, los colaboradores en arreglo y decoración, los chef que taiki había contratado para el banquete, terminamos de organizar a tiempo todo.

Como yo no tenia familia, solo tenia a haruka, michiru y hotaru, no tenia a mi padre para entregarme el dia de la boda, haruka fue quien insistio en entregarme y asi lo hizo.

El día de la boda oí claramente como haruka le decía a taiki en un susurro que cuidara muy bien de mi, ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida, cuando por fin el cura dijo

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Nos dimos un beso lleno de amor, bailamos, disfrutamos de la compañía de los otros, el ambiente estaba rodeado de felicidad, al salir y tirar el ramo de flores, me sorprendí al ver que quien tomo el ramo fue Lita, nos subimos al coche que estaba decorado por nuestra reciente boda.

Nuestra luna de miel, fue la mejor, juntos nos entregamos el uno al otro al amor y la pasión que sentíamos mutuamente. Luego de estar un mes en una lujosa casa en Paris la tan llamada "ciudad del amor". Volvimos, al regresar taiki y yo nos habíamos mudado a vivir juntos.

Desde que nos casamos han pasado seis meses, ahora me encuentro realmente nerviosa, últimamente me he sentido mal; con mareos, constantes nauseas y con mucho apetito; estoy con una prueba de embarazo en mis manos, luego de tortuosos minutos de espero la prueba dio positivo, eso significa que…..

-estoy embarazada, voy a ser mamá-dije en un susurro

Caí de rodillas al suelo, me sentí confundida, no me esperaba tener esta noticia, aun no me siento preparada para ser una madre, en realidad ni siquiera se si lograre ser una buena madre, trate de calmarme y fui al sillón, me prepare te verde, te verde es lo que mas necesito ahora, me senté y empece a meditar sobre mi embarazo…

No me siento preparada, esto es tan repentino, no pensé que fuera a embarazarme, tengo miedo de fallar, fallar como madre, no estoy segura si podre ser una buena madre, aun no había pensado sobre tener hijos, lo que mas me aterra es que falle como madre, que no pueda cuidar y darle el cariño necesario a mi hijo, no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo que yo pase, no quiero que el sufra lo que yo sufrí, no quiero que tenga la misma infancia que yo, yo lastimosamente no tuve una infancia muy "bonita" que digamos, fue todo lo contrario, yo no tuve a mi madre a mi lado, no sentí el cariño de tener una familia, no fui feliz…

Siento lagrimas que se empiezan a acumular en mis ojos, taiki no se encuentra a mi lado ahora mismo, tuvo que ir a la disquera a grabar, no puedo aguantar mas las gruesas lagrimas, dejo que resbalen por mis mejillas, recuerdos en mi mente sobre mi infancia, sobre mi familia, sobre mi madre, sobre la soledad y tristeza que inundaba mi corazón durante mucho tiempo, al no sentir el amor de una madre, recuerdo que cuando era niña; envidiaba a los demás, ellos tenían una familia, tenían a su mamá a su lado, una mamá que cuidaba de ellos y se preocupaba por que estuviesen bien y yo, estaba sola, sin nadie, con el tiempo la falta de una madre, me hizo ser mas dura, mas fría, mas seria, pero en el fondo de mi ser aun me sentía como aquella niña que fui una vez, aquella niña indefensa que lloraba y se deprimía por no tener una mamá que le brindase su cariño y amor.

Grito lo más fuerte que puedo, quiero olvidar la horrible infancia que tuve, no quiero recordar, esos recuerdos solo abren cicatrices, cicatrices que pensé que ya estaban curadas. Trato de calmarme, pero no lo consigo, me duele mucho el recordar el vació que se formo en mi corazón por la falta de una madre.

Siento unos fuertes brazos rodeándome en un cálido abrazo, era taiki, se sienta junto a mi y me abraza, yo solo entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, no puedo guardar mas dolor en mi corazón, quiero desahogarme, empiezo a llorar, aferrándome a taiki, él solo acaricia mi espalda para tranquilizarme, me pregunta que me pasa, yo no respondo solo me quedo en silencio llorando, sabe perfectamente que ahora solo quiero llorar, y es por eso que no me pregunta mas y no se separa de mi en ningún momento, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo paso; pero al parecer me quede dormida entre sus brazos, ya que desperté en la cama.

Decido ir a buscarlo al comedor, se muy bien que esta ahí, y así es, ahí lo encuentro degustando de te, al verme me sirve una taza de mi te favorito, el te verde; se siento en una de las sillas mas cercanas a mi. Decido que es mejor que se lo diga.

-taiki no se como tomes, esta noticia que te tengo que dar

-que sucede

-taiki….vas a ser papá

Noto como por un momento se queda en shock, y luego sonríe felizmente y me abraza

-me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Solo le dedico una media sonrisa con un poco de tristeza

-¿que ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así? Y ¿Por qué llorabas cuando llegue?

Decido contarle todo, desde un principio, sobre mi infancia, al hacerlo trato de que las lagrimas no inunden mis ojos; le confieso sobre mis miedos e inseguridades, de no ser una buena madre, una madre que le brinde cariño y amor a nuestro hijo. Al terminar el solo me dedica una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y me dice:

-tranquila, yo estoy seguro de que seras una gran madre para nuestro hijo, no te agobies por tu pasado, piensa en el presente, piensa en hoy, piensa en que dentro de unos meses seremos padres y estoy seguro de que podrás ser la mejor madre para nuestro hijo

Solo sonrió, se que taiki es el indicado, lo supe siempre, se que es el amor de mi vida, se que siempre estará a mi lado, y ahora me siento segura de que podre ser la madre que nuestro hijo necesite, esa madre que le brinde cariño y amor a pesar de todo, junto a taiki estaremos juntos para poder ser felices con nuestro hijo.

Estoy feliz, tengo a un maravilloso hombre como esposo que esta junto a mí y me apoya siempre y es el padre de mi hijo, espero que el día llegue pronto, el día en que por fin nazca mi hijo o hija, el día en que seremos una familia completa, taiki, yo y nuestro hijo o quizás sea una niña, de todos modos siempre lo amare, lo que mas amo y amare por el resto de mi vida, es a mi amado taiki y a nuestro hijo.

* * *

 **N/A:** bueno aquí esta el fic, lo termine a tiempo, que alivio,… en realidad quería hacerlo mucho mas largo, pero como hoy es el único día que podre hacerlo, antes de que el plazo termine, aquí esta, tal vez si me permiten, y si lograría hacerme tiempo, tal ves escriba el segundo y ultimo capitulo…claro que si quieren ustedes, bueno eso ya lo veremos…espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews, opiniones.

PD: y yo sigo aquí con esta pareja taiki/setsuna, bueno es poco común, pero me gusta…sin más ahora:…

Besos

Bye bye

Shizudei fuera…


End file.
